


Favorite Parent

by poesflygirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hangar Drama, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingman BB-8, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poesflygirl/pseuds/poesflygirl
Summary: Poe is annoying [Y/N] to death and comes up with the question of who BB-8′s favorite parent is. BB-8 will tell them, but on one condition.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader, poe dameron x reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Favorite Parent

**Author's Note:**

> Angst or Fluff? This is so fluffy I can’t even  
> Warnings: One innuendo that’s used like three times, mention of kinks, two seconds of sexual tension that I’m not even sorry about  
> Word Count: 1k  
> [A/N]: This went from “idea” to “fully written in my head” to “written in notebook” to “typed up in less than 24 hours, which is a feat. Enjoy, lovelies!

“Wee wee, han me wa wench,” you struggle to say due to the flashlight in your mouth; both of your hands are holding a replacement pipe in place under your X-Wing.

“[Y/N], his name is BB and he can’t understand gibberish,” Poe teases, knowing damn well you have a flashlight in your mouth. In fact, you and him could understand each other’s ‘flashlight talk’, as he had coined it, better than anyone else could. It came from years of repairing X-Wings with each other.

“Wench!” You call out furiously, arms extremely sore.

“Gibberish!” He mocks, and you can practically _hear_ him smirk. You let the pipe fall to your side and take the flashlight out of your mouth, groaning when you realize it’s going to take _another_ twenty minutes to prop it back up in the correct place. Rolling out from underneath your X-Wing, you sit up and are dismayed when you find your toolbox next to Poe instead of you.

“That’s _mine_ ,” you whine, stomping your feet like a child. You were tired and wanted to go to sleep, but had to fix the damage done to your X-Wing from the last mission before another one this morning. An unable to sleep Poe had met you when you arrived in the hangar, and he was driving you nuts. You’d never finish your repairs in time at this rate.

“Mine was all the way by storage,” he tries to justify, rummaging around in your toolbox.

“That’s like a hundred meters from here; go get it! Beebee, give me back my toolbox,” you yawn, outstretching your hands. He goes to push it towards you but Poe stops him.

“Beebee, don’t.” _Was he really being serious right now?_ You had to get these repairs done.

“Aw come on Beebee, don’t listen to him. Just give me my toolbox.” The poor droid doesn’t know what to do, beeping worriedly and looking from you to Poe repeatedly.

“Okay Beebee, you know what? You decide. Give the toolbox to your favorite parent.”

“Parent?” You question in amusement. From BB-8’s beeps, you can tell he has the same question.

“Yeah, we’re kinda his parents. Think about it,” he tries to explain. You tilt your head thinking Dameron is just out of it, but the more you think about it, the more it makes sense.

“Huh. You’re right.” _Beep beep bop boop._ It takes you a moment to understand what BB just said before erupting into laughter, not believing what you just heard.

“Nobody told you to call me daddy!” Poe exclaims in disbelief; the fact that he confirmed what you just heard makes you laugh even harder.

“He— He did not just—” You can’t even form a coherent sentence because of how hard you’re laughing. “Poe Dameron has a— you have a daddy kink?” Just mentioning it sends you into another fit of giggles and you swear you see him turn tomato red in the early morning lighting of the hangar. Too bad you and him are the only ones awake; you knew Rey and Finn would pay to see this.

“I do not!” He tries to convince you, but the damage has already been done. He shakes his head at the droid disapprovingly which doesn’t aid in stopping your laughter.

“Then where’d he learn that from? He just said ‘I’m not calling you daddy like you’ve told the other girls to.’! Honestly, I’d have thought you for the ‘sir’ type, maybe even ‘Commander’. Never in a thousand light years would I have thought ‘daddy’.” You’ve calmed down by now, but you’re still trying to regain a normal breathing pattern.

“‘Thought’? Interesting choice of words,” he remarks.

“Oh shut it, _daddy_.” 

You’re not sure if it’s just your eyes playing tricks on you, but you swear you see his eyes darken. For some reason you freeze under his gaze, lips parting slightly as you do your best to try not to bite them. His flight suit is unzipped and the sleeves are tied around his waist, leaving him in a white tank top that was tighter than it should be. There was something new, something different in the air that neither of you could deny, but you quickly shake it off and turn to BB-8. _[Y/N], get your mind out of the kriffing gutter._

“Okay Beebee, who’s your favorite parent?” You can still feel his eyes looking you up and down and you swallow thickly, pretending not to notice. _The things he could do to you…_

BB-8 beeps once more and you scrunch your eyebrows, Poe doing the same.

“What do you mean you’re not saying?” More beeps. “Not until I take her out on a date? Beebee, we’ve been over this, we’re not _really_ your parents—” He interrupts Poe once more and rolls away from him towards you, stopping halfway as if he was trying to be a mediator.

“And I thought he got the sass from _me_ ,” you mutter, shocked by BB-8’s sudden declaration. “Well I guess we’re not finding out,” you confirm, suddenly very interested in your flashlight. 

You had liked Poe for as long as you could remember, but didn’t want to pressure him into anything or ruin what you two already had. You weren’t willing to give up your best friend for a shot that would probably fail.

“Actually, if you’re up for it, dinner at eight? I’ll pick you up tomorrow. Well today, technically.” Your head snaps up to him and you raise your eyebrows in curiosity, trying to figure out what he was getting at. “Just for the sake of figuring out who Beebee likes better.” You smirk, realizing it was a bit more than that.

“Don’t be late, Dameron.” He grins and gets up, grabbing your toolbox and giving BB-8 an affectionate pat on the head. When he goes to set your toolbox next to you he leans over and plants a swift kiss on your cheek; it’s your turn to go red. 

Making a mental note to thank the droid later, you smile to yourself and go back to working on your repairs, only being able to imagine what eight o’clock today would go like.

•

•

•


End file.
